A means integrally disposing flexible stopper arms on the internal wall of terminal accommodating chambers of a connector housing and connecting the flexible stopper arms to terminal fittings to be inserted is generally used to stop the terminal fittings and to prevent them from coming off afterward. And, there is another proposal fitting a terminal stopper at the rear of the connector housing so as to cooperate with or to work instead of the above flexible stopper arms to secure the prevention of late coming off of the terminal fittings.
As shown in a conventional example of FIG. 6, when inserting and stopping terminal fittings in a connector provided with the above terminal stopper, a terminal fitting c to which an electrical wire w is connected is inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing under the condition that a terminal stopper b is temporarily inserted into the rear of the connector housing, thereby the terminal stopper b is inserted into a predetermined position.
When the terminal fitting c is incompletely inserted, the terminal stopper b is not fitted into an appropriate position. If the connector housing `a` is inserted into a connector housing accommodating section e of a relay box d as shown in FIG. 7 under this condition, the incomplete insertion of the terminal fitting c and the terminal stopper b is not apparent. As a result, if a trouble is caused in a circuit, lots of time and labor are needed to detect the troubled part and repair it.